<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jokes on you. by Jolly_Rancherz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888676">Jokes on you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz'>Jolly_Rancherz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidemen stories. [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Sidemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Crossdressing, M/M, Vik winds up liking it, W2S in a dress, Wroetostar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vik and Harry make a bet that whoever loses has to wear a dress.</p><p>Vik is certain its funny when Harry loses until it isn't.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vikk Barn/Harry Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidemen stories. [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jokes on you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vik could feel tears blur his vision as his laughter increased at the abursity of what was about to happen. Harry and himself had made a bet last night over a game of GeoGuessr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loser had to wear a dress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vik had picked up a light blue one this morning before he got here, dropping a plastic bag in front of his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's cheeks were flushed red as he extended a hand out to grab the bag. Reaching in, he pulled out the short summer dress that was cut in the back and had a line of buttons typically where a females rack was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing at the look that was decorating Harry's face, he tried to calm himself down enough to speak coherently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty, right?” Vik jokes as he watches Harry let out an exasperated breath before stuttering out his next phrase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, it's pretty alright. Pretty on a lass but not me!” Harry's tone is a higher pitch than usual as he hides his flushed face in his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vik feels himself laugh again, this was gonna be absolutely hilarious he could already tell! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go on Harriet. I’m sure it’ll look great.” Vik teased as his laughter increased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out an accidental laugh before covering it up with a dramatic eye roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hate you. I was so certain I had that last round! This should be you wearing this, you know.” Harry complained in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta find that URL faster next time Harriet.” Vik countered, putting extra emphasis on the nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a breath of amusement as he shook his pointer finger at Vik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t you laugh too much, I’ll find a way to make you do something ridiculous like this and call you Viki.” Harry assures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vik doubts this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, in the meantime. Lets see you in that dress!” Vik urged, laughing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis shook his head in defeat before heading off in the direction of his bedroom to get changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Freezy isn't here to see this!” Harry calls as he disappears from Viks line of vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an amused smile Vik pulls out his phone, scrolling through instagram as he waits for his friend to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Harry reemerges back to the living room wearing the light blue dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vik looks up when he hears the other enter and his jaw unhinges in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, he wasn't expecting Harry to look so…...pretty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shaved your legs…” Vik mumbles in surprise, mouth suddenly dry. Had Harry done that last night after losing the bet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's face is beet red; a distinct contrast to the blue of the dress. But his skin looks soft to the touch and the dress fits him perfectly. The blue of the attire bringing out the blue of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, this was ridiculous Harry was supposed to look funny….not femine? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Harry's eyes shift as well as his demeanor and Vik is certain it has to do with the fact he wasn't laughing….but admiring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” His friend asks tentatively, testing the waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vik realizes this is Harrys way of giving him an out or in, for Vik to either laugh it off or….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In. He decides. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, give me a twirl.” Vik commands and watches as his friend's eyes dilate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and then obliges, spinning for Vik. He watches as the hem of the dress rises with the momentum and more of his friends thighs are exposed. The cut in the back of the dress suits Harry in a way Vik cannot explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was always a pusher when it came to Vik showing him affection so the question that Lewis asks shouldn't have caught him off guard but it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look pretty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vik feels himself nod and tries to ignore the butterflies he feels when Harry smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pleased and happy look overtakes his friends face and Vik is certain the joke is actually on him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>